Of Course, You Idiot
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: "Blaine gulps down a gasp as Kurt tugs at his tie a little too hard, just enough to press over the hickey Kurt left only a few moments ago. They were in blissful oblivion to everything around them. Encased in love, lust, need and desperation." A 4x14 speculation fic filled with blushes, kisses, slow dances, bitch fights, duets, and motels.


Pairing: Klaine

Rating: T

Summary: A 4.14 speculation fic. Kurt and Blaine making out, Kurt bitching out at Tina, slow dances and motels. The whoe scha-bang.

Blaine gulps down a gasp as Kurt tugs at his tie a little too hard, just enough to press over the hickey Kurt left only a few moments ago. Before they were rather rudely interrupted by Mercedes, they were in blissful oblivion to everything around them. Encased in love, lust, need and desperation, the heavy weight of their bodies pressed together, the shallow, shuddering breaths, high whines and low moans too much to want to give up. But now, after they scrambled off of each other in a mad haste to try in vain to cover up the bruises, marks, mussed hair and evidence of it all, the awkwardness has begun to settle in like a thick cloud.

They're silent as they fix each other. Kurt patting down Blaine's sharp, gelled hair back in to place with a little bit of spit on his thumb. Blaine, tousling Kurt's hair back into that perfect, honey wheat quiff that is absolutely _stunning_, only to have the hair fall back into place after his hands come down to rest on Kurt's shoulders. They laugh breathlessly, blush and smile, both of them to afraid to discuss what they are now, what the future holds, or what the past has brought upon them.

After they're done, they walk close, shoulder's pressing, into the church. Tina comes bustling towards them like a boulder, all smiles and giggles towards Blaine. Until she spots Kurt, only then her smile falls dramatically as she clasps one of Blaine's hands possessively.

"Well, _my _handsome date, shouldn't we be going?" She says rather smugly, winking at Blaine. "Too bad that you don't have anyone here for you, Kurt. We could have gone out on a double date!" Tina squeals, her word choice, _don't have_ _anyone here for you, Kurt, _settles in and Kurt's heart nearly plummets to his toes. It reminds him of how life has changed, how he has nobody, how everyone has hurt him. Reminds him of what Blaine has done, how Blaine has hurt him.

But today isn't about regrets or sulking, it's about happiness, fluttering and love. And who is Kurt Hummel if not a lover of a good wedding?

Blaine mouths a _sorry_ towards Kurt, his expression full of pity with a mixture of adoration, and Kurt tries his best to hold his heart in place. The last thing Kurt wants is pity. He just wants to be _strong_ again. To feel whole again. And he did, he found strength and love and happiness fifteen minutes ago, in the back of his car with Blaine. And now he's let Blaine slip through his fingers again like sand. _Maybe it's for the better_. Kurt thinks as he settles in beside Rachel. Tina's on the other side of him, the only thing separating him from grasping those hands that were just roaming his back seconds ago, clawing in vain to just _touch._Keeping him from reaching over and ghosting a hand over his neck, beneath Blaine's collar to brush over the hickey there and make Blaine gasp. A person away from being surrounded by Blaine's scent, all mint, raspberry and now that he's thinking of roaming hands and kissing, he's sure Blaine smells faintly like sweat, if the steam in the back of Kurt's windows says anything about it. It was hot, and Kurt just wants more. Wants Blaine, wants to be his boyfriend again and slow dance with him and sit next to him. Lean his head on Blaine's shoulder, wants to let Blaine wipe away Kurt's tears when the vows have begun. But that can't happen, things have changed and he isn't Blaine's date.

The real wedding never happens, something about Emma having cold feet and running out. Truth be told, Blaine and Kurt could both care less because now they're at the reception, giggling, dancing and having a good time. They're asked to sing a duet, and it's all smiles and silliness. Blaine kisses Kurt after they finish, like he just can't help himself. And that's when Kurt realizes that Blaine is it for him, that he's it for Blaine. He's not going to let Blaine go.

Kurt is over at the buffet, glancing at Blaine is adoration where he's dancing like madman with Mike and Sam, when Tina storms over, full bitch-glare intact, arms crossed against her chest.

Kurt tries his best not to roll his eyes. He grits his teeth before turning around and putting on his friendliest face and thanks Grilled Cheesus that he's a talented actor. "Hey Tina! How have you been? I hear you've been hanging around Blaine lately. Thank you for that, he really needs someone to talk to."

"Yeah. Exactly. Because you left him here, alone, while you pranced around New York and broke his precious little heart." Tina barks out.

Kurt's face is slapped awe-struck, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Kurt." Tina seethes and takes a step closer in Kurt's direction. "Listen. I don't know what games you're playing with Blaine here, but I suggest you lay off. He doesn't need you stepping all over his heart again. He's better without you tearing his heart to bits every day."

Kurt tries his best to be casual, not wanting to start a scene. Despite how much her words pierced his chest, he wasn't going to let Tina ruin his night. He wasn't messing with Blaine, he loved him. He just wasn't sure where they're relationship was headed, is all. "I'm not messing with him, Tina. He's my best friend, and I don't want to lose him. I'm just having fun, okay. Can't you see he is too?"

Tina snorts. "Yeah, sure, best friends. Is that why you haven't been here for him? Run off to New York and left him here? Did he take you to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Tina's voice grows progressively louder, angrier as she speaks. "Did you know about his little crush on Sam? Did you nurse his little, weeping heart when it was broken? Did you rub vapor rub all over his chest while he was sleeping when he was sick?" Tina's ears are nearly spewing fire now, her chest heaving with frustration.

"What?" Blaine scoffs from behind Tina.

"B-Blaine? I-I didn't know you were there." Tina laughs nervously, her blush creeping down her neck.

"You rubbed vapor rub on my chest? W-while I was sleeping? Without my consent?" Blaine is taken aback, his voice noticeably upset.

"I'm sorry, Blaine! I-I thought I was helping! I-I didn't mean to make you upset, BlaineBlaine!"

Blaine sighs, letting out a breath he had been holding. "It's okay, Tina."

"No it's not!" Kurt shouts from where he is still standing behind Tina. And yet again, they are in the same position they were hours before. The stupid brat separating them from being together, from Kurt ebbing away Blaine's discomfort and sadness with kisses and hugs. "It is not in any way, okay! Blaine, she _molested_you! That's illegal and wrong, and _repulsive. _You should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of him like that just to please your filthy little fantasies."

"Oh, boohoo. You're just jealous that I got to run my hands all over his fine chest and you didn't. And won't. Ha!" Tina smirks, her voice laced with cockiness and smugness.

"Actually," Kurt grins. "Before the wedding, while we were in the car, one Blaine Anderson had his tongue down someone's throat and it sure as hell wasn't yours." Kurt's grinning now, wide-toothed. He glances over towards Blaine, where he's blushing and smiling faintly. He sees Blaine's hands pull at his collar a little, see's Blaine gasp when he touches a hickey. It's subtle enough to mistake for nervousness, but Kurt knows the truth.

Tina whips around to face Blaine. "Blaine Anderon, you did not!" She shouts, appalled.

Blaine bites his lip to keep from grinning. Kurt can't help but nearly melting at how adorable Blaine looks, all blushy and adorable. _This is going to be so good._

"I..I did. Have it down Kurt's throat, I mean. Wait, um, cancel that. I-I, yes, Tina, I made out with Kurt. But what I don't understand is why you're so upset about this."

"Because _I _love you! _I _should be the one you made out with. You took _me _to the Sadie Hawkins dance and _I_was the one who was always there for you!" Tina's nearly in hysterics now, and Kurt's afraid that they might have to drag her out kicking and screaming because now they've caught people's attention.

"Tina…" Blaine is blushing even harder now, awkwardly shifting on one foot. "I'm gay, you know that. I don't like you…like that. You know that I love Kurt-," Blaine breaks off, glancing in Kurt's direction with searching eyes. Kurt smiles a reassurance. "have always loved Kurt. And I'm sorry that you can't accept that."

Tina groans, rolling her eyes and huffing. She stares across at their audience. "What're you all looking at?" She barks out before stomping away.

Blaine steps closer to Kurt the same time Kurt does. They meet in the middle, Kurt pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"I love you too, by the way." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear before he pulls away.

Blaine's eyes are glowing now, and if it was a cartoon, they would be large, pulsing heart's. They're shiny with threatening tears. Blaine clears his throat rather nervously, fully aware of their large crowd now. Before saying, "Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?"

Kurt's face softens and he thinks that he may begin to cry now. Without hesitating, he replies, "Of course, you idiot."

They both double over laughing before Kurt pulls Blaine in close. They ignore the 'awww's' from the clouds, only focusing on each other's breaths and the steady beat of their heartbeats through clothes. They're encased in each other's warmth and love and it feels awfully too much like normal for them to ever stop. So they don't. They dance through what seems like 20 songs (in reality, it's about ten), they're eyes and attention only focused on each other. Not a word is shared throughout the span of their dancing, just gasps and soft sobs. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Not until Kurt breaks away, his eyes dark, blown and oh-so-crystal blue and shimmering against the lighting. Blaine does his best not to dive in for a kiss, not until Kurt has spoken anyway.

"We should go to hotel. I-I mean, if you want to."

"Of course, you idiot." They both laugh softly, and Blaine does dive in for a kiss then. It's slow, sweet and tender that Kurt feels like he could just vanish in it.

And he does. They both do. That night, they vanish into each other through trembling touches, sweet kisses, heart eyes and whispers.

_At last, my love has come along._


End file.
